


You never forget your first Doctor

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два Доктора, такие разные, и все-таки это один и тот же человек. И Джек это понимает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You never forget your first Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/gifts).



> Бета и вдохновитель - Лунный котенок

С Джеком просто - он прямой как кейзонская гадюка. Доктору это нравится. Они сталкиваются в коридоре Тардис, обмениваются улыбками, а потом Джек подходит, берет его в лицо в ладони и целует - и все это не торопясь, мягко, очень нежно.    
Это был длинный день, они отправились гулять на ригелианский базар, и там были пираты, они пытались похитить Джека и Розу, и Доктор всех спасал, и пришлось опять много бегать, и у Джека ссадина на щеке, потому что его били за длинный язык, но все закончилось хорошо, и Доктор счастлив, что это приключение обошлось без смертей.    
\- Это благодарность за то, что я не позволил продать тебя в рабство? - уточняет он с улыбкой. Джек пожимает плечами:    
\- Разве для поцелуя нужен повод?   
 - Даже так?  
 На его поцелуй Джек отвечает немедленно и с энтузиазмом, обнимает за шею, рука Доктора у него на затылке.  Джека можно обнимать не боясь, и в этом есть особая прелесть. Целовать шею, не заботясь, останутся ли синяки - он не протестует, даже когда Доктор слишком увлекается: тихонько шипит сквозь зубы, но послушно подставляет шею, откидывает голову и выгибается всем телом, так что не держи его Доктор, он бы упал.  Джек прижимается всем телом и трется пахом о его бедро, а Доктор понимает, что надо бы в комнату, потому что ноги отказываются его держать. И еще потому, что Джека хочется повалить на постель, раздеть и ласкать, никаких по-быстрому и в коридоре.  Тардис - умничка и все понимает, так что вход в его каюту в двух шагах, а кровать шире чем обычно, и в воздухе почему-то пахнет яблоками.    
Надо спросить любит ли Джек яблоки... Нет, не сейчас. Это ужасно любопытно, но не прямо сейчас, не когда Джек его целует, жадно, будто наконец осмелел и понял, что не оттолкнут, лезет руками под свитер, у него горячие ладони, гладит бока, поясницу, ощупывает задницу, будто проверяет что там.   
\- Оцениваешь?- Фыркает Доктор ему в ухо.   
\- Угу,- нахал даже не смущается, смеется в голос и надо его поцеловать покрепче.    
\- Может, позовем Розу?- Предлагает Джек между поцелуями.    
\- Не развращай мне девочку. Ей еще нет двадцати одного, а ее мать и так меня не любит.    
Джек смеется и немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
 - Не любит? Серьезно?  
 - Она ударила меня по лицу,- жалуется Доктор, с притворно-несчастной гримасой.   
Джек хохочет и пользуется тем, что они разговаривают, чтобы стащить с Доктора куртку и бросить ее на соседнюю перегородку. Доктор понимает намек и снимает свитер, часть жалоб звучит приглушенно:   
\- За 900 лет меня ни разу не била чья-то мать!   
А потом отводит руки Джека, когда тот пытается расстегнуть рубашку, и сам его раздевает: рубашка, подтяжки, расстегивает ремень штанов, чтобы вытащить из-под него футболку.    
\- А секс втроем у землян тоже считается неприличным? - уточняет Джек, пока гладит его плечи и грудь, медленно, изучающе, как будто давно гадал, какова его кожа наощупь.   
 - Кажется, да.   
 Джек фыркает, и хочет что-то сказать, но тут Доктор стаскивает с него футболку, проводит ладонями по груди - и сразу становится не до разговоров. Харкнесс резко вздыхает и жмурится, и Доктор гладит еще, теперь медленнее, ищет чувствительные местечки – вот тут, под ключицами, и чувствует, как бьется одно сердце.  Это так странно, умом он понимает, что у людей оно одно, но никак не привыкнет – они кажутся такими хрупкими с одним сердцем, вот и Джек сейчас тоже, и Доктор ласкает его, едва-едва касаясь, только кончиками пальцев. Джеку нравится – это видно по тому, как он жмурится и облизывает губы, но никакими ласками его не заткнуть – не то, чтобы Доктор в самом деле хотел:   
\- Земляне вообще столько всего считают…. Ох, что я хотел… а, считают неприличным!..    
\- Например? Что-нибудь с участием посторонних предметов и пресмыкающихся?   
\- Если бы… У них все считается! Какими глазами на меня смотрели, когда я завел разговор о… кстати!... Да. – Джек открывает глаза и выныривает из дурмана ласк, облизывает яркие от поцелуев губы, и он делает это специально, конечно, специально - дает представить, что будет дальше - а потом опускается на колени.  Они обмениваются одинаковыми взглядами – нетерпение напополам с желанием подразнить - а потом Джек тянется к его паху, и теперь очередь Доктора захлебываться вздохами, потому что он уже забыл, как это прекрасно. Джек знает что делать, у него умелый рот, жадный и нежный, а лучше всего то, что он сам получает удовольствие от процесса, это видно, это написано у него лице.  
У Доктора дрожат колени. Не хочется, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, только не сегодня, поэтому он мягко отталкивает Джека, наклоняется к нему, и поднимает на ноги, обнимает, так много кожи, и тепла, и хрупкое человеческое сердце так близко, что он чувствует его удары в своей груди. Он целует Джека, а потом толкает на кровать, и этот хитрец выворачивается из рук, пытается опрокинуть его на спину, но Доктор сильнее, пусть и не намного, и они оба хохочут, а потом оказывается, что Джек боится щекотки и мгновенно сдается, если пробежать пальцами по ребрам.  
 - Эй, хватит!...    
\- Я победил.   
Джек одаривает его взглядом «ну если тебе так хочется» и вытягивается на постели, раскинув руки.   
 - Приз весь твой.  
 И Доктор пользуется этим – целует под ключицей и ямочку между ними, гладит по груди, задевая соски. Джек резко вдыхает и жмурится, несильно давит ему на затылок, и это без слов понятно – поцелуй там еще. А когда Доктор выполняет безмолвную просьбу – стонет в голос и обнимает его ногами за талию, бесстыдно трется пахом. И вот этого уже слишком много. Джека приходится на время отпустить, чтобы избавиться от оставшейся одежды, а он стряхивает штаны за секунду и мешается, лезет погладить, шутит, целует, кусает за бедро, а потом валится на спину со смехом и раздвигает ноги.    
На тумбочке неизвестно откуда взявшаяся баночка – Тардис все понимает – и это из нее пахнет яблоками. У Доктора чуткие руки – он гладит, надавливает немного, пальцы проскальзывают внутрь тела – два сразу, но это не больно. Джек выгибается, запрокидывает голову и стонет, подается навстречу и Доктор коротко шикает на него:   
\- Лежи!..  
 - Раскомандовался… - это сошло бы за жалобу, не будь тон таким довольным, а голос хриплым. Джек шире разводит колени, он такой отзывчивый, стонет на каждое касание и вскрикивает, когда Доктор сгибает пальцы внутри него.   
\- Ох черт!... Да хватит уже!   
\- Мне нравится слушать,- голос чуть-чуть насмешливый, но в нем столько нежности, что невольно вырывается еще один стон, низкий и чувственный, а Доктор целует ему колено, внутреннюю сторону бедра, с той же пронзительной нежностью от которой горит все тело.  
  - Я не могу уже, пожалуйста!..    
В первый миг ощущений слишком много, Джек комкает в руках простыни, а потом находит наощупь запястье Доктора и вцепляется в него до синяков. Доктор тоже жмурится, хрипло дышит, стоит только пошевелиться - и все закончится прямо сейчас, какой к черту девятисотлетний опыт, смеетесь?   
\- Ну давай, не тяни уже…   
 Он двигается, вначале медленно, но Джек подается навстречу его движению, сбивает ритм, громко ахает, когда в него резко входят на всю длину, и пьяно улыбается. Он цепляется за плечи, не заботясь о том, что царапает, и Доктор наклоняется ниже, коротко целует, они наконец ловят движения друг-друга.  Джек стонет не переставая, и его выносит первым от двойных ощущений, в заднице и в члене, зажатом между их телами. Он вскрикивает и выгибается всем телом, кончает, пачкая их обоих. Доктор хрипло ругается сквозь зубы и внезапно сильно притискивает Джека к себе, почти больно, а у него даже нет сил уже, чтобы обнять в ответ.   
 Потом они лежат рядом, у Доктора влажные от пота виски, и он целует Джека в щеку, в уголок губ, ложится, а потом снова тянется и целует, и никак не может перестать. Взгляд у него удовлетворенный, счастливый и сонный.  Джек садится на постели, намереваясь тихо уйти и дать Доктору поспать, но его внезапно сгребают за талию. Доктор притягивает его обратно, бурчит лениво «Вернись сюда» и подгребает поближе, утыкается острым подбородком в плечо. Его рука у Джека на груди, над сердцем.   
  Утром Роза хихикает, стоит Джеку появится на мостике. Доктор уже здесь, возится с Тардис, они переговариваются – решают куда лететь – и Джек немного стоит за дверью и слушает их голоса, прежде чем войти.  
\- Доброе утро.   
Роза разглядывает его, Доктора, хихикает, а потом взгляд становится крайне заинтересованным.  
 - Я узнаю подробности?   
Джек вопросительно смотрит на Доктора, и тот с немного смущенной улыбкой показывает на шею. Ясно, хорошая ночь налицо.  Все трое смеются.  

* некоторое время и жизни спустя*  

Доктор развозит всех спутников по домам, он прощается и смеется, но Джек и Донна замечают, какой он бледный, и хором говорят, что Кардифф завтра. Надо отдохнуть. Доктор подчиняется, и Донна, поддерживая легенду, уходит к себе. Джек остается.   
Доктор сидит в кресле на мостике, закинув ноги на консоль, и выглядит измученным. Глаза у него красные, воспаленные, и синяки под ними. Губы искусаны, а в углах рта прорезались морщины.   
\- Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть. Он смотрит на протянутую руку так, будто видит ее впервые, но позволяет Джеку поднять себя с кресла.   
 - Ладно, - видно, что у него просто нет сил спорить и от этого больно. Он не отстраняется, когда Джек обнимает его за плечи, хотя раньше отступал, выскальзывал из объятий – вроде и случайно, но слишком часто чтобы не заметить.    
В спальне Джек снимает с него плащ, аккуратно вешает на перегородку, пока Доктор сбрасывает кеды и заваливается на кровать, а потом садится рядом. Он хотел бы лечь рядом и обнять, но не уверен, может ли. Хотя бы из комнаты его не гонят. Они оба молчат.   
 - Так больно… - наконец говорит Доктор. – Я потерял ее один раз, потом она вернулась, а потом еще раз, и еще, и теперь я потерял ее еще раз. Как будто один раз – было мало. И каждый раз навсегда.    
Джек не идиот. Он знает, что Роза – это не все потери и не вся боль.  
 - Мне тоже ее не хватает.  
 - Она будет счастлива.   
Джек в этом не уверен. Точнее, он не знает, но не хочет озвучивать сомнения.   
 - Со временем становится легче,- мягко говорит он, и Доктор печально улыбается.   
Они смотрят друг на друга – говорить не о чем, молчания достаточно. Думают об одном и том же, а потом Доктор говорит, и у него те, старые интонации и новый голос:   
\- Иди сюда.    
Джек придвигается ближе, и Доктор касается его щеки рукой, тянет к себе и целует в губы – едва касаясь, целомудренно, как Джек поцеловал его когда-то на Пятом Спутнике. Он ждал слишком долго, чтобы просто отпустить. Джек наклоняется к нему и целует сам, отчаянно, крепко, он так изголодался, так долго ждал, сейчас Доктор вывернется и больше не подпустит его так близко. Но ему неожиданно отвечают. Даже вкус поцелуя, и тот другой.   
 Джек прижимает его запястья к постели, вначале мягко, потом немного сильнее, и Доктор расслабляется под ним. Закрывает глаза и позволяет проникнуть языком в рот, стонет тихо, когда Джек прикусывает ему губу, но не отстраняется. Не отталкивает. Но и не тянется к нему первый, просто ждет. Должно быть, Джеку кажется - ему наверняка кажется - что когда Доктор открывает глаза, он смотрит умоляюще.  У Джека дрожат пальцы от волнения, когда он гладит Доктора по щеке, развязывает на нем галстук и расстегивает ворот рубашки, отводит его в сторону, обнажая шею.  От Доктора пахнет по прежнему - Джеку кажется, что так должно пахнуть время - ладаном старинных соборов и свежескошенной травой.   
Он откидывает голову и вздыхает резко, когда Джек целует шею возле самого плеча. Не нежно, нет, нежно он уже не может, слишком соскучился, слишком изголодался. И немного зол. Все эти отведенные взгляды, все разы, когда Доктор ускользал от малейших прикосновений, оборванные улыбки... Теперь Доктор в его руках, и Джек хочет не то заласкать его до стонов, не то покрыть синяками и укусами, мстя за свою тоску.  
  Доктор тихо стонет, и когда Джек опускает его запястья - немедленно обнимает, лезет ладонями под рубашку, словно хочет отогреть руки о чужое тело. Пальцы у него и впрямь холодные, а Джек не против - когда это он был против - дергает плечами, сбрасывая подтяжки, и снимает рубашку. Вот с ним Доктор нежен, нежнее, чем раньше - он едва касается, гладит по спине, по плечам, ерошит короткие волоски на затылке. Гладит по щеке, и Джек перехватывает его руку, целует ладонь и трется подбородком, ласкается. На ладони у Доктора следы от ногтей, и Джек проводит по ним языком, довольно улыбается, услышав слишком громкий вздох.   
 Он снимает бесконечные слои одежды - пиджак, рубашка, футболка. Отводит руки Доктора и раздевает его сам, попутно лаская. Рассматривает, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не отмечать разницу. Это все еще его Доктор.  Вот только его тело теперь другое. Чувствительного местечка на плече уже не осталось, и он не урчит одобрительно, когда Джек целует крепче, до красных следов на коже, зато от прикосновения к соскам захлебывается стоном. Зато точно так же не сдерживается - откидывает голову и жмурится, стонет в голос, кусает себе губы. Жаль, что следы от его пальцев, впившихся в плечи, сойдут слишком быстро.   
 Доктор не пытается, как раньше, столкнуть его с себя и устроить шутливую потасовку, не смеется и не дразнит, ни словами, ни ласками. Зато прикасается так нежно, словно его руки и губы могут обжечь. А может быть и правда могут.  А Джек не может удержатся, целует куда дотягивается, ерошит и без того растрепанные волосы, несильно тянет за пряди.  Доктор целует ему пальцы, а потом обхватывает их губами, посасывает, от этих ласк можно кончить тут же – когда он закрывает глаза и двигает головой, губы скользят вверх-вниз по пальцами, язык щекочет костяшки. Облизывает, на секунду выпускает изо рта и тут же берет снова, смачивает слюной.   
 - Хватит, хватит, а то у нас будет слишком короткая ночь! - Голос хриплый, пьяный от возбуждения, и Доктор улыбается в ответ, но отпускает его руку. Откидывается на спину, сгибает ноги в коленях, и в его взгляде сквозит неловкость, словно он смущается слишком откровенной позы. Раньше Джек был уверен, что Доктор не умеет смущаться.    
Это тело непривычно к подобным ласкам – Доктор болезненно морщится, зажимается в ответ на вторжение, но не говорит ему прекратить. Джек целует его, нежно, но требовательно, и ласкает до тех пор, пока Доктор не начинает тихо стонать ему в губы.   
 - Перевернись.  
 Это просьба, но ей подчиняются сразу же, Доктор опирается на локти и низко опускает голову, почти утыкаясь лбом в постель. И сразу же ощутимо расслабляется, словно ему именно это и нужно было. На спине у него россыпь веснушек, совсем светлых, и Джек бы не против перецеловать их все, только не прямо сейчас.  Сейчас он прижимается грудью к спине Доктора, чувствует своим телом его дрожь и ощущает стон раньше, чем он звучит.    
\- Джек, пожалуйста... Не останавливайся.    
Доктор опускает голову еще ниже, прогибается в спине, словно ему нужно больше. И Джек целует подставленную спину короткими прикосновениями и сам прижимается сильнее, насколько это возможно, потому что он так ужасно скучал...  
 В конце Доктор не стонет, только рвано дышит и шепчет "еще, еще", но среди этих просьб Джек слышит и свое имя.  А потом, когда они оба пытаются отдышаться, Джек прижимается губами к затылку, шепчет " Я здесь, с тобой". Он не уверен, что его слышат, Доктору сейчас не до слов.    
Джек почти ждет, что Доктор мягко выберется из кольца его рук, как только придет в себя, но он ерзает, прижимается всем телом, и засыпает. Джек проводит ночь в полудреме, Доктор в его объятиях - слишком большая ценность, чтобы крепко спать. Но через несколько часов мерное дыхание спящего Доктора убаюкивает его, а утром когда он просыпается, и теперь уже Доктор обнимает его, уткнувшись в плечо острым подбородком, и устроив руку у Джека на груди, над сердцем.


End file.
